Abigail Lockwood
Patricia Ellerbee and Abigail Lockwood's House NOTE: This is a roleplaying location and you may start a new RP in the comments below. Have fun! Patricia and Abigail's House is located at 101 Milwood Glen, Hollywood, CA. It is also under construction, and the inside is a bit of a mess, so carry on. Welcome=Welcome to the Ellerbee and Lockwood household! Click a tab to see the residents of this house. |-| Michelle='Michelle Claire Ellerbee' The mother to Patricia, Joseph and Lydia, stepmother of Abigail, Benjamin and Ana-Caroline, wife of Daniel Lockwood, and ex-wife of John Ellerbee. |-| Daniel='Daniel Lockwood' The father to Ana-Caroline, Benjamin and Abigail, stepfather of Patricia, Joseph and Lydia, husband of Michelle, and ex-husband of Erica Lockwood. |-| Patricia='Patricia Anne Ellerbee' The daughter of Michelle, stepdaughter of Daniel, sister of Joseph and Lydia, and stepsister of Ana-Caroline, Benjamin and Abigail. |-| Abigail='Abigail Maria Lockwood' The daughter of Daniel, sister of Ana Caroline, stepdaughter of Michelle, sister of Benjamin and Ana Carolin, and stepsister of Joseph, Patricia and Lydia. |-| Caroline='Ana-Caroline Lockwood' The daughter of Daniel, stepdaughter of Michelle, stepsister of Joseph, Patricia and Lydia, and sister of Benjamin and Abigail. |-| Lydia='Lydia Isabella Ellerbee' The youngest daughter of Michelle, stepdaughter of Daniel Lockwood, sister of Joseph and Patricia, and stepsister of Ana Caroline, Benjamin and Abigail. |-| Living Room= Living Room Our living room. It just got finished the other day, and it's pretty cool. Even though it's simple. It's creative and bright, though. |-| Kitchen= Kitchen Our kitchen. It was finished when we moved in. Michelle Patricia's mom spends most of her time and her and it's okay because she cooks really well. |-| Den= Den Our den. We spend most of our family time here. And getting to know each other more. But it doesn't really work all the time because Caroline and Abby don't get along. |-| Loft= Loft Our loft. I'm not really a big fan of it but Lydia sure is. It's a loud place and most of the time Lydia sings awfully in there, so yeah. |-| Dining Room= Dining Room This is where we eat. It's really fancy but it's cool, so whatever. Honestly, I don't really like it because I don't see why we can't eat in the dining room.. |-| Pool= Pool This is where we swim. Sadly, the parents never come here because they think it's too 'wet'. But, don't mess with Caroline. Because if you do, she will push you in there. Take that as a warning. |-| Patricia's Room='Patricia's Room' Pat's perf room. But sadly, you can not enter unless you're Abigail. If me or Lydia go in, we're basically dead. -_- |-| Abigail's Room='Abigail's Room' Abby's room. Caroline's is way more epic, just so you know. Just like Patricia's, don't mess with it or you're dead. Not like I would. It's lame anyway. |-| Parents' Room='Parents' Room' My dad and stepmom's boring old room. I don't even bother going in it, because it's freaking boring. |-| Caroline's Room='Caroline's Room' My perfect room. Do not go anywhere near it, or you will not live to see another day. Haha, just kidding. You have to have a code to get in anyway. |-| Lydia's Room='Lydia's Room' Lydia's room. It's okay. She spends most of her time in here. It's nothing compared to mine, though. |-| Library='Library' The library. Obviously, books are kept here. I don't go in there very often. Probably because most of the time, Patricia and Abigail are in there 'talking'. |-| Entertainment Room='Entertainment Room' This is the room where we.. entertain guests. It's pretty stupid, so I never come in there. Ever. Not even when we do have guests. |-| Game Room='Game Room' This is the game room. Once again, it's pretty lame. Since no one ever uses it. Category:Houses Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Patricia Ellerbee Category:Abigail Lockwood